Expected Family
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: After their high school love, they're happily married with two kids. Kyoya and Kaoru try to make it through their new life-with a son who wants to be a chef and a daughter who is growing up so fast-as best they can. When Kaoru gets in an accident, what will happen to their son? Sequel to "Unexpected Love" T for timeshifts and language. I don't own Ouran, I'm not as creative.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm baccccccccccck.**

 **Lol, didn't take long I know...I'm more bored than I used to be, since the play's over I get my homework done quickly. I hope my ol' followers read this...hopefully. . .**

 **Haha, anyway.**

 **To the newest installment :3**

* * *

"Why did I let him talk me into this? Why am I the stay at home husband-Jun stop! Don't bite that I know you're teething but please don't bite the table leg! You know, for a kid whose name means obedient you don't listen much."

Kaoru picked up his six month old daughter off the ground. He snuggled her close, smiling. When she began to cry he gave her the pacifier he and Kyoya got for her. "Daddy will be home from work soon, and then I can finally go to sleep. You don't mean to wake papa up, don't you?" Kaoru lifted her in the air, smiling.

"Papa?"

Kaoru turned to see a boy shyly standing behind the door.

"Yes, Isao?"

"Papa will you help with cooking?"

"Of course Isao, hold your sister." Kaoru handed the boy the small girl, who was sleeping soundly for the time being. "You could've asked the cooks-"

"I want to do it myself I just need your help, I want you to try it!"

Kaoru shook his head. Kyoya got his father's company, and his own first born decided to be a chef. "Let me try it, what'd you make?"

"I made cake, please try it!" Isao held a forkful of the sweet up "Say 'ah' papa!"

Kaoru smiled, and opened his mouth. "Ahhhh." He bit down on a sweet, raspberry-jam-filled, pastry. He chewed it, smiling. "A bit too sweet Isao. A little less sugar next time, and it'll be perfect."

"Got it Papa!" Kaoru saw his son write 'less sugar'.

"Kaoru? Isao? Jun?" a voice rang out.

"DADDY!"

"Oh thank god! Kyoya take your daughter I'm exhausted!" Kaoru sighed, handing the baby to his husband.

"No kiss hello? No 'honey how was work'? I'm hurt." Kyoya took Jun, smiling. He hugged his son. "Daddy's home kids. Too bad Papa didn't great Daddy in the same way, isn't it sad?"

"Papa kiss Daddy hello!" Isao pouted. Jun giggled and clapped her hands.

"Hello _Daddy_." Kaoru kissed Kyoya, pulling away. Kyoya chuckled. "How has your day been?"

"Oh work was long, I'm in need of food."

"I made cake!" Isao chimed, jumping up and down. "Try some Daddy! Please?"

"Oh, Isao's famous cakes. That's what they'll say one day." Kyoya smiled, despite his son not wanting to continue the family business he was proud of his baker. He took a bite. "Wow, that's sweet."

Isao frowned. "Papa said that too, I'll make it less sweet next time-"

"Hunny would like it." Kaoru said, ruffling his son's hair.

"We should save it for when they all come over next time." Kyoya mumbled. "I bet you could make more for them too. I may eat all of your cakes right now, I'm so hungry." Kyoya took more bites of the cake.

"Daddy don't eat all of my cakes! I want one!" Their son pouted, biting his lip slightly.

"Okay, I won't eat _all_ of it!" Kyoya ate another cake, and smiled. Kaoru saw more and more of himself rubbing off Kyoya, and vice versa.

"Daddy stop!" Isao whined, Jun clapped her hands and grabbed Kyoya's arm.

"Fine, but no eating a cake until after dinner for you. Daddy won't have anymore desserts after dinner since he had two cakes already." Kaoru said, ruffling his son's hair. Kyoya glared slightly, bouncing Jun in his arms. "Fine, Papa. Fine." Kyoya said, smiling an evil smile.

"Let's ask the cooks to make dinner, okay kids?" Kaoru smiled, and stretched. "Papa's tired."

Isao nodded, and Jun babbled gibberish.

~Time shift, cause you all missed these~

"Papa, what was it like being a host?" Isao was in his father's lap, and they were both tucking him in. Jun was fast asleep in her crib, and both Kaoru and Kyoya thought them being there for their kids was best.

"Well it was time consuming, and lots of pretty ladies. If you like pretty girls then it's amazing, but for the most part it was your daddy that made me happy." Kaoru smiled, taking Kyoya's hand. "I wouldn't join if he wasn't in the club."

"Do you think I can be a host when I grow up?" Isao yawned, and cuddled into bed.

"I bet you would make the best host, now get some rest baby boy." Kaoru kissed his son's head, wondering when he started talking like that. "But first we teach you how to sew."

Their son nods, falling asleep.

"Well now we get to sleep?" Kaoru whispered.

After he said that they heard Jun crying.

"I'll get her and put her back to sleep, get some rest." Kyoya kissed his husband, and left to lull their daughter back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yo yo, it's your genderqueer idiot~**

 **Lol, haha...**

 **Ha..ha...**

 ***dabs into volcano***

 **Oh, in case there's anyone who needs guidance: eat three meals a day at the minimum, if you can't eat breakfast and dinner, those are more important. Make sure you eat actual meals, not just junk. If you can't sleep warm milk with honey will knock you out, sleepytime tea will do it too. Peanut butter on crackers works too, if allergic try soynut butter.**

 **Be safe and don't hurt yourself, I'm so proud you're still alive, and I'm here for you all.**

* * *

"Papa! Papa look! Don't I look cute!"

Kaoru didn't know how or when his son found his old uniform. Isao was wearing it, smiling in a mirror. "Hello, ladies~" he tried, then fell into a fit of giggles. "Look Papa, I'm uncle Tamaki!"

Kaoru snickered, it was just like Tamaki. "Perfect, you're so alike. It's scary almost."

It was six months later than the last time we saw this family. Isao was now ten, and Jun was almost a year old.

"Pa.."

Kaoru looked at the small girl in his arms, he felt his eyes water. "Huh?"

"Pa..Papa!" Jun giggled. "Papa!" She grabbed his hand and chewed his finger lightly. Kaoru didn't care, he was going to cry. He was crying. He called Kyoya, hoping he wasn't in a meeting.

Of course he wasn't.

"Hm? Kaoru?"

"Listen! Say it again Jun!"

Kyoya furrowed his eyebrows and waited.

"Papa!" A voice came through the phone line.

"Was that Jun?" Kyoya felt his mouth open, wanting to cry. It reminded him of when Isao said 'Daddy' as his first word.

"YES!" Kaoru shouted, jumping up and down. "It is her! She said my name! She said 'Papa'! She said her first word!" Kaoru sniffed, wiping his eyes. "I'm so proud, I-I can't believe it was 'Papa'. I'm so happy, I got said first this time! Haha!" Even with his laughing, Kyoya could hear Kaoru sobbing from joy. "She said 'Papa'!" He was repeating himself over and over.

"I know, I know." Kyoya chuckled.

"Papa you're crying." Isao said, pouting slightly. He took the phone. "Daddy why's Papa crying? Is he sad?"

"No, no Isao. He's very happy Jun said her first words. He's been waiting for this, everyday he'd say 'this will be the day' and today was the day." Kyoya responded calmly.

"Mister Ootori? We have a meeting now." A voice said in the background.

"Ah, Isao tell Papa I say I'll be home tonight. Love you, bye." Kyoya hung up.

"Papa! Daddy says he loves us and will be home tonight!" Isao handed the phone back to Kaoru, smiling. "I know it's super exciting and stuff, but don't cry Papa. I don't like seeing you cry, it makes me sad."

Kaoru wiped his tears and nodded. "Understood Isao, I'll stop crying. I'm sorry, it just was nice to hear Jun's voice."

"Papa!" Jun babbled, grabbing Isao's hair, tugging.

"OW! Make her stop!" Isao winced. "Papa!"

Kaoru quickly detached Isao's hair from Jun's hands, and smiled at his two children. He noticed how Isao had Kyoya's hair and Jun seemed to be a ginger so far ( **AN: they got a birth mother and used their sperm, so same birth mother, different father (either Kyoya or Kaoru)** ). "I think she just likes the texture of your hair, we need to brush it by the way."

"No! It hurts when we do! The maids aren't gentle!" Isao covered his head, whimpering.

"I'll brush it, I like that." Kaoru smiled, looking at Jun. She smiled, and tugged at Kaoru's hair.

"Fine. But be gentle!"

"Of course, you're my only son. I have to be gentle." Kaoru smiled, following Isao to his room to brush his hair.

* * *

 **AN: I know it's short, I'm sorry. Night my ducklings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey hey.**

 **Hi hi.**

 **My My.**

 **I'll stop now.**

 **I know none of you live for my author notes, but I do know what you do live for...for me to message you one day confessing my undying love.**

 **...pfffftttt..hahaha..I'm the least confident person ever why would you want that? Lol**

 **I-I really need more confidence, because if that's what someone wanted I doubt I'd believe it... haha... Anyway. You're not reading this, you're waiting for the bold to end.**

* * *

"Isa! Isa!"

"Yeah, I'm here Jun!" Isao picked up his sister, she smiled and bit her hand. "Isa~" she babbled again.

"Oh, hey Isao. Is your father here? Kaoru I mean... I've been looking for him."

"Uncle Haruhi!" Isao turned, smiling.

"Haru!" Jun clapped her hands, reaching out for the person in front of her. "Hi Jun, how are you? Have you seen Papa?"

"He's in the kitchen, trying another one of my cakes!" Isao chirped.

"Cakes? Can...I have one?" Haruhi tilted her head, smiling. Isao had to admit the person he knew was very adorable and kind. "Ah y-yes Aunt Haruhi! I'm so happy you asked for one!"

Haruhi chuckled and went into the kitchen. "How're you?" she leaned against the counter.

Kaoru jumped, dropping his cake on the plate. He turned to the shorter person, whose hair was now at her shoulders. "Haruhi, when did you get here?! It's been months! How is everything?!" He hugged her, laughing slightly in shock of the unknown guest.

"Hey, everyone's coming today. Did you forget?"

". . ."

"Kaoru you planned this." Haruhi sighed, and smiled.

"So is Tamaki here?" Kaoru asked, smiling. "Or did you leave him behind? I know Kyoya went to work for an hour, but he'll be back soon!"

"I'm here!" Tamaki walked in, all flashy. They both could swear they saw sparkles all around him.

"Nice of you to show up." Kaoru grinned, and punched Tamaki's shoulder, earling a small _ow_ from the one who was punched.

"Kao-chan!"

Kaoru and Haruhi turned to the voice, a small blonde boy-now man-ran into the room. He was still small and cute, as usual. Hunny. "Hunny?"

Mori was soon to follow.

"Hello Haru-chan, Isao-chan let me in." Hunny smiled, and looked over his shoulder. "Is that cake?"

"Isao made it." Kyoya's voice filled the room.

"Kyo-chan!" Hunny smiled.

"Hello. I see our plan worked. Now, where's my brother-in-law? It's been a couple days since I last saw him."

"Couple of minutes away." Mori said, staring at Kyoya.

"We called him!" Hunny said, giggling slightly.

"Perfect, it'll be like the host club again but with my kids." Kaoru smiled, and pecked Kyoya on the cheek. "We're all one big family, aren't we?" A baby crying interrupted them, and Kaoru took Jun from Isao, and cradled her in his arms. "Shh, Jun calm down. Look, your aunt and all your uncles are here-"

"Hey, I'm her uncle, I'm hurt."

"Hikaru!" Kaoru looked up, eyes wide and smiling. "I'm so glad you're here! I missed you!" Kaoru walked over and hugged his brother. Jun smiled and reached out for her biological uncle. "Unckey! Hika!" She babbled. She was a quick learner of words, which Kaoru claimed she got from Kyoya. "Hika Hika!" Hikaru smiled, and picked up his niece. "Hello Jun-bear. Hi! Uncle Hikaru is back! Haha!" Hikaru twirled her around, laughing. Jun also laughed, clapping her hands more.

"So everyone is here, too bad we didn't invite Renge. She'd love it, but where is Renge?" Haruhi tilted her head. None of them has heard from her since they left school. "I thought she was in France again?" Tamaki said softly, hugging his wife. "Isn't that where her family is?"

Haruhi nodded, and smiled.

"Isao has made cake, and he's been making me leave it alone so I'd appreciate if we'd give the future famous baker respect and eat his food." Kyoya said, making Isao smile and jump up and down claiming, "There's less sugar this time! I made it perfectly I think!"

Hunny couldn't agree more. The cake was perfect.

~Time skip~

"Rieko and I are thinking of having kids. I want them, but she's not sure yet. She says she'll think about it and tell me tonight but if she doesn't want to I'll respect her and we won't do anything she doesn't want! She's so adorable and still kind of shy, which makes her cuter. She..she still tries curses though, it's scary." Hunny took more bites of cakes. "I love her, she's so cute."

"So I see your marriage is working! I'm glad." Tamaki smiled, ruffling Isao's hair. "Good job on the cake buddy."

Isao smiled, and hugged the taller blonde. "Thank you uncle Tamaki!"

"So, Isao, why do you call Haruhi your uncle?" Kaoru grinned. "Why not your aunt?"

"Oh...she's a host, right? Well was one..not a hostess. She's my uncle!" Isao moved over to Haruhi, and sat on her lap. She smiled a bit. "She's my favorite uncle!"

Hikaru chuckled, and shook his head. "First the guests, then my nephew. Haruhi you stole everything." He hadn't added his heart. He had yet to move on.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. He's great. He's my nephew, and I am his favorite." Haruhi hugged the boy, smiling. They both stuck their tongues out at the group, both at the same time. Said nephew laughed, and buried his face into her shirt.

Jun was reaching for cake. She laughed and dipped her finger in one, licking the cake off. She babbled, doing it again.

The hosts were back together again, with two kids enjoying the reunion.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey hey**

 **Oh, important news:**

 **I love you all, mwah.**

 **Fun fact of the day: I (a vegetarian) can still make chicken breasts, fish, beans, pasta, creme brulee, you name it.**

 **I can't make cookies for some reason. I melted one batch, burned the other, one too raw... I've been trying for 12 out of my 16 years and I still can't do it. I can even make bread dammit, but not cookies...**

* * *

"Add three instead of two."

"Why's that Uncle Haruhi?" Isao turned to his favorite uncle, pouting. "The recipe calls for two!"

"Well it tastes better this way." Haruhi added the third egg, on her days off she was cooking with her nephew. The TV played in the background. "And drizzle the yolks, okay? It makes it nicer if you make the whites fluffy."

"How do you know this?" Isao asked.

"My mother taught me." Haruhi smiled, ruffling his hair. "She gave me all her old recipes, and taught me neat tricks. Like adding lemon juice to the yolk before mixing the yolks and whites." Haruhi drizzled a bit in, watching as the boy's eyes widened. He was always fascinated by Haruhi's cooking style. "Lemon cake is tricky, especially making it this way. It'll taste good if we make it right, though. Hey, when's Kaoru coming back anyway? I know he went over to your granny's to work on her latest design but still..." Haruhi began to mix the eggs together, folding the whites on top of the yolk.

"He said he'd be back soon!" Isao looked at his sister on the counter, she was drinking from her bottle. She became less noisy as the days went on, Kyoya said she was maturing quickly but Kaoru said she was noticing how tired her dads were. Isao, on the other hand, thought it was because she didn't like the stinging of tears like him.

"You called me Aunt Haruhi yesterday, is that what you're calling me now?" Haruhi glanced at him. "It was one time, but still ( **AN: In reality I just messed up, haha, oops '^^** )."

"No! Daddy said it wasn't fit for you to be 'Uncle Haruhi' so I tried 'Aunt'...it felt wrong.. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course not, I like being the favorite uncle. It gives me rights over the other guys. I feel special. Oh, wait leave the lemon zest. We can top the cake with that, and it'll be even better that way. You're going to be a baker, right?"

'It is instructed not to drive today because of the weather.' The reporter in the TV said.

"Yes! I'll be the best baker and be famous!" He said, clenching his fist and grinning. "You'll be my assistant when you retire, right?"

Haruhi laughed, and nodded. Yes, she would be his assistant because he asked. That is saying if he became a baker. How long has it been now, since he started that dream? He was almost eleven, and Jun almost two.

"Of course."

"Yay! Um..what now?" Isao looked at the mixed ingredients.

"Uh, well we add the eggs and lemon juice to our other ingredients, we bake two cakes separately and make a gelatin lemon filling." Haruhi let Isao do what she said. He was growing so fast she remembered when he was just a baby.

'The roads are looking icy today, Pat!' The other reporter said, from his station outside.

"Okay! I'll get started on it right away!"

"Hm, I smell lemon." Haruhi turned expecting an excited Kaoru to run through the doors, only to be greeted by a smirking Kyoya, who picked his daughter up. "Where's Papa? Hello Haruhi, I see you're teaching me son more cooking tricks."

"Hello Kyoya, yes I am. I have today off so I thought I'd help him cook." Haruhi said. "Jun missed you, and Kaoru is still with his mother."

"Still? He left last night. Hm, maybe I'll send some guards to-"

"Not needed, he's a grownup Kyoya." Haruhi said, smiling. "Let him be."

"I'm worried about him. Isao, don't you want Papa home?"

Isao looked at his father and smiled. "Yeah, but he said he'd be back soon! He called, don't worry Daddy!"

 _Daddy needs Papa._ Kyoya thought bitterly, knowing the children would get all of his husband's attention. _Daddy needs him now._

"Kyoya stop glaring at the floor." Haruhi said, smiling. "It didn't do anything wrong."

'This just in, an accident appeared ten blocks away from fashion designer Yuzuha Hitachiin's home.'

All four pairs of eyes turned to the TV.

Kaoru's car was flipped upside down on the screen.

* * *

 **AN: Bum bum BUUUUMMM!**

 **I already know how I'll end this fic, which is bad. But it's good, because I know how to play with my reader's now~**

 **Haha, is Kaoru okay or is my ending of this fic darker than you all hoped?**

 **Find out :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**AM: Big newwwwwwssss! I have a warning for cursing, so this AN has some dammit!**

 ***sits down with challah and red wine, swishing the wine slightly in my hand. Being the _cliche _ Jew I am***

 **I got my first bad review *cheering heard in distance, confetti is everywhere* I've been waiting since 'Unexpected Love' for a bad review, now I have things to say to this reviewer.**

 **You said my writing was bad, and that it was too cliche. I get I'm cliche, I'm fucking sixteen I'm not a famous author. Of course it's cliche, I'm a kid dude. Also, if you will insult my writing please tell me what I can do differently to please you. I love constructive criticism, that way I can change my writing a bit.**

 **If you are just insulting to insult, that's kind of rude.**

 **If you just don't like it, I'm sorry. I honestly expected no one to read these, so I'm pleased there are some people reading. You don't have to read.**

 **I was planning on (spoiler) making Kaoru live, because I'm cliche like that.**

 **If that's too cliche, I'm sorry. I've been cliche since the first fanfic for this couple. Did you read that? THE END WAS SO CLICHE HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT?!**

 **I am a teenager, I'm not perfect. So please, tell me what you want fixed.**

 **Now, for this chapter. Sorry for the long ass author's note, I just need specific things you don't enjoy. Please, tell me them. I won't be as upset as I am now if you specify because then I can change things. I'm not someone who thinks their writing is above all others. I'm a crappy writer, I'll admit it. I'm learning so much from my reviewers who give me ideas and comments. I'd love to learn from the people who don't like it too. So please, guest who left the comment, specify for me. Be as rude and awful as you can, and I'll work on this.**

 **Sorry, I'll stop the ranting. I'm kind of excited and upset about the bad review. Also if you write that my writing is bad, please check your own comment. You didn't finish what you wrote.**

 **Meanwhile I'm sitting in my bed, singing Hamilton, writing, finished practicing guitar, and playing Mystic Messenger. What can I say? The reviewer was right about one thing.**

 **I'm very cliche. I don't plan on changing that, I'm actually super cliche. I'm an introvert asexual who is too shy to correct people about my pronouns and has trouble finding dates because of sexuality. I tend to be protective of people when I'm friends, but doubt they actually like me.**

 **I'm cliche as fuck. So, please, enjoy the cheesiest cliche writer ever ;)**

* * *

"Is Papa okay?!" Isao looked up to his father from a chair in the waiting room. Kyoya smiled weakly, trying to keep himself strong for his kids. Haruhi was at the house with Jun. They tried to keep Isao at home, but he clung onto Kyoya until they let him go to the hospital.

"Y-yeah." Kyoya was surprised by his own stutter, he never cared much if anyone was hurt. Marriage was a funny thing. "He's hurt, but he'll be okay."

This wasn't a lie, just not the total truth. Kaoru was badly hurt. Arm broken, lost a lot of blood, he was injured. He hadn't woken up yet. It had been three hours since the crash, and Kyoya was there for one hour. Isao kept himself busy with a recipe book. He was planning on making his Papa a cake when he got better.

"Kyoya?! Where's Kaoru?!" Hikaru ran in, panting. A doctor took him into Kaoru's room.

". . . is he really okay, Daddy?" Isao whispered.

"Yes, he'll be home in a couple weeks." _If he wakes up._ Kyoya thought, fearing the worst would happen. "Then we can throw a little party."

"..okay.."

"Come on, let's take you home. I'll call Hikaru later, he'll be here for awhile." Kyoya took his sons hand. He walked back to their car, sitting in the back with his son. Their driver started, Isao started crying. "I-I'm sorry Daddy I-I tried to stay strong for you! I-I ca-can't!"

"Shh.." Kyoya whispered, hugging his son close. He closed his eyes, trying to not let the tears fall. "It's okay to be upset."

Isao kept crying in his father's arms, clinging onto him. He, eventually, cried himself to sleep. Kyoya carried him inside, tucked him into bed, and walked downstairs. Haruhi hugged him.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "It'll be okay, promise. Kaoru is strong, he'll be back in no time."

Kyoya nodded, trying to stay unreadable. Haruhi, of course, saw right through him. "Kyoya, it's okay to cry-"

"No, it's not. I am not allowed to cry. I won't cry, my kids can cry of course. I just can't." Kyoya shook his head, being trained at a young age to hide his true feelings behind a smile or a blank face had made him uncomfortable showing his feelings.

"Okay Kyoya, whatever you say. Do you want me to stay to help you with the kids?" Haruhi offered.

"No." Kyoya said. "Go back to Tamaki, I'll be fine."

Haruhi gave a sad smile, and hugged him again. She left, Kyoya took Jun to her crib, and went downstairs. He buried his face in his hands.

"Kaoru, you idiot. Why were you driving? Why didn't you stay there?" Kyoya hissed, no response was given. He wasn't expecting one, just hoping for one. For Kaoru to walk in, and smile. For him to say "sorry Kyoya, I didn't mean to scare you and the kids!"

He just hoped he'd hear it one more time.

~time shift~

"Eh, your father? Is he okay?!"

Isao was at school, talking to his friends. It was a week after the crash, Kyoya insisted he went to school after being absent. "Oh, yeah they say he'll be okay." He sat at his desk, and lowered his head.

"I'm sorry Isa-chan." girls cooed, not in his friend group.

Isao was getting annoyed with the girls, they always went after him for one reason. His damn parents. They knew he was richer, it wasn't that he was cute. He wasn't all that nice to other kids either. The son of two hosts had scars from when he was a baby and acne scars at the age of eleven, and hated other kids. It baffled the kids at his school.

"Just leave me alone!" He growled, burying his face in his arms. The girls left, holding their snickering. He heard one of them.

"What a baby, his dad's fine and he's crying?"

"I heard he still calls Mister Kyoya 'Daddy'." Another girl snickered. "He's so immature."

Isao sighed. He was absolutely done.

"Yeah. I'm a child, isn't that the point of being eleven?"

He hated school simply because of the people ( **AN: lolololololol my idea for him is perfect because I'm gay therefore everyone is gay in my stories** ).

~time shift~

Kyoya was at work, so Isao was watching Jun. Their papa was suppose to wake up soon, the doctor's said so! Isao kissed Jun's head.

"I'll protect you, and Papa will wake up!"

* * *

 **AN: Hey, so I'm cliche as fuck again like I said, so please expect it.**

 **I legit have cliche names for my fics, so come on. You had to expect that...**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey hey, my my. M's passion has yet to die.**

 **I legit am watching _The Twilight Zone_ and I love it.**

 **Um... thanks again, for reading. I shall continue to be weird and annoying.**

 **Fun fact of the day: I can play about five songs on my guitar, because I'm bad at playing.**

 **Hint of ending: The next installment (when this is over) will be about Isao. Yes, OC of OHSHC but that's the hint you'll be getting for the end of this installment.**

* * *

"Papa's awake." Kyoya said, weakly. It had been a month since Kaoru got in the crash, and Kyoya was losing hope. That is, until he got the call from the hospital.

"Papa!" Jun smiled, and clapped her hands.

Isao choked on the water he was drinking. "Dad is okay?" Kyoya made a face at the word 'dad'. He had no idea why his son had changed them to 'Dad' and 'Father'. He thought he had a good five more years.

"Yes, Papa is okay. He'll be home tomorrow morning if all is okay, and he'll just need a lot of rest."

Isao smiled. "I-I'm so happy. Dad's okay! This is amazing!"

~time shift~

"Papa is home!" Another month, not much has changed except Isao became more distant to his family. Kyoya walked in with Kaoru, smiling at their kids. Jun clapped her hands, and reached for her father. Kaoru picked her up, smiling. "Hello Jun!" He nuzzled their foreheads together. He looked at his son. "Isao? Come on, don't treat me like a stranger."

". . ." Isao slowly walked over, hugging his dad. "Welcome home, Dad."

"Dad? Why am I dad?" Kaoru grinned. "Too cool for 'Papa'?"

". . ."

"Hey buddy, don't give me a cold shoulder!" Kaoru laughed.

"Isao. Why are you acting like this?" Kyoya frowned.

"I'm just happy, and tired." Isao said, not mentioning he was being picked on at school. He stopped talking in classes, he had no friends. He ignored all his old ones, everyone gave up on him.

"Okay, well why don't we all cuddle and watch a movie. I miss doing that, we can have our famous chef make us cake." Kaoru smiled, and poked his sons nose.

Isao's eyes brightened, and smiled. He loved making his dads cakes. "YES!" He ran into the kitchen, getting out ingredients.

"Only you." Kyoya said. "Only you get him this excited."

"Good." Kaoru said.

~Time shit part two~

"What a freak. He stopped talking, you know?"

"I know."

Two girls, much like how his dad would hear the girls talk bad, he heard them. He bit his lip, shaking slightly. _I am scared. I'm afraid if I talk you'll make fun of me._

Isao tugged his bags strap, frowning. He wanted to speak, he did. He just didn't have the courage, even when his father was his father, he was scared. He kept his head down as kids snickered and pointed, as he wanted to cry and express he pushed people away because of his fears, but he couldn't.

He didn't want them to laugh at him again.

~Wow a third time shift oh my gawd~

"It's perfect."

Haruhi looked at her nephew. She smiled. "Your cake is perfect! You didn't even ask me for help! Isao!" She picked him up, spinning him.

"I-it is?!" Isao felt his cheeks flush slightly.

"Yes! Let's show you dads!" Haruhi walked out of the room, seemingly to fetch Kyoya and Kaoru from the other room.

This was the highest compliment a kid could receive.

So, Isao smiled. He was at home, where no one would laugh,

He was himself.

* * *

 **AN: Done with this chapter, um..ye...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Lololol**

 **Um, fun fact of the day: I'm a photography student.**

 **Hint to end: Isao doesn't have friends, huh? I wonder. . . .**

* * *

"It is perfect, we should invite Hunny." Kyoya said, taking a small bite of cake. "You made this without Haruhi? That's very impressive."

Isao nodded quickly, and sat at the table. Jun wobbled over to them. "Ca...ke... cake!" she grabbed a bit and shoved it in her mouth. "Cake!"

". . . Jun is learning so much, isn't she father?" Isao said, a small smile on his face. He picked her up and wiped her mouth with a napkin. Kyoya looked at his children. Isao had grown into quite a gentleman, he took care of his little sister. He paid attention to everything his little sister did, or had happened. "She lost a tooth?"

"She did?" Kyoya asked, bending down to see his daughter's mouth.

"Jun, open your mouth please?" Isao pointed to her mouth, and let his fall open.

Jun smiled and opened her mouth for her brother, showing a missing tooth.

"Where's the tooth Jun?" Kyoya asked. "Where'd it go?"

"Tummy!" Jun chirped. "Tooth in tummy!"

Isao smiled, before his eyes widened. "Will that hurt her at all, Father?! If she swallowed her tooth will it hurt her?"

Kyoya shook his head. He had a small smile he spared only for his kids and husband. "No, in fact you swallowed more than half your teeth when you were still losing them, because you lost them in your sleep. I don't think anything bad will happen to her."

"Good, because I need to protect her!" _So she won't end up like me in school._

"Hey, I got Kaoru." Haruhi walked in, holding up Kaoru. He still had trouble walking.

"I heard about cake being perfect, and what did I hear about teeth?" Kaoru said, smiling at his kids. He looked up and moved towards Kyoya, using the counter to support him. He kissed his husband's cheek.

"Jun lost her first tooth, Isao just pointed it out. Here, try some cake." Kyoya gave him a piece, smiling.

"Oh, thank you Isao. My daughter and my son, both growing up so quickly. I feel old."

"Coming from a person who is older, thanks." Kyoya and Haruhi both said, sighing.

Kaoru chuckled and took a bite of the cake, and instantly brightened up. "Amazing, Papa is proud."

Isao felt his cheeks turn red, and mumbled, "Dad, please call yourself Dad."

Kaoru frowned, but quickly smiled again. "Whatever, I just like the cake."

Isao smiled, and hugged Jun. He looked at her, and smiled more.

It was always her who made him smile the most.

~time shift-I'm sorry for all of these~

"He stopped talking after the crash?"

"Wow, I didn't even know. I feel bad, but he needs to speak up in class."

 _Now the teachers are talking about me?!_ Isao paused at the classroom door before packing his books. He heard his name mentioned, and had to stop. He clutched his books to his chest.

"His participation grade is lowering drastically, he's smart like his parents so I don't understand why he refuses to talk." The teacher said.

Isao sighed, and went to his locker. He packed up his stuff. He would talk if he could, but he built such a barrier around him in school he couldn't find the words to say, ever. He'd think them, but to put them out into the world seemed impossible.

He didn't think anyone would notice, and hopefully his teachers would drop it too.

He let out one more sigh, and left for home.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah I'm ending this installment soon, probs around chapter 15 or 16. I will make a third, because god do I have ideas.**

 **Bye bye~**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Happy holidays to all, no matter what religion (or none at all) you are~**

 **Fun fact of the day: I'm an agnostic jew-You knew that, shoot...um..oh! I'm writing a book, I'm 7 chapters in it. I'm pretty proud of it.**

 **Hint of end: *sirens* important character entering**

* * *

"How's the last day of break treating you?"

"Who are you, and why should I answer?"

Isao was standing outside, a boy about his age asked to see him. He had no idea who he was. He didn't even go to the same school, but he didn't want to talk to him. He sighed. "It's fine, is that all?"

The boy's cheeks flushed slightly, and smiled as bright as he could. "Mine is amazing! It just got better! I have a question, is it true you call your parents 'Papa' and 'Daddy'?" The boy flushed more, letting out a small giggle. He covered his mouth and stopped giggling when Isao started glaring. Isao slammed the door-well tried to. The boy stopped it.

"IM SORRY! Y-you just. . . it's cute. . . I think you're cute, Ootori-san! Happy holidays~" The boy squeaked out, and then left, leaving Isao confused and his face red.

"W-who was he?"

~A couple hours later~

"I'm home-why is Isao red?" Kyoya walked into the door, tired. He blinked twice. His son was blushing majorly. His husband was laughing.

"He's been flustered for three hours, some kid told him he was cute, he's been acting like it's the end of the world."

"Idon'tevenknowheisit'sunfairI'mthisflusteredhecalledmeOotori-sanisthatevenanicknamewhywouldhecallmeOototi-san?!" Isao mumbled, covering his face. He didn't know the kid-hell he was only eleven. He was a child! He just wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

". . . so someone's been flirting with my son?" Kyoya asked, frowning slightly.

"Yes." Kaoru smiled more.

"Big bwo has a boyfwend?" Jun babbled out, clapping her hands.

Isao felt his cheeks warm up more than before. "NO! I-I.. don't even know who he...I.. H-he could just call me Ootori, why Ootori-san?!"

His parents smiled, and Kaoru ruffled his hair.

"I guess I'll have to make sure this kid stays away from you for the rest of his life, and yours." Kyoya mumbled.

"Please do." Isao grumbled, trying to bury his face in his arms more than before. He hated this reaction, and didn't understand it either ( **AN: Aren't my plot** **s greeeeeeaaatttt and not obvious at alllllllllll (lol sarcasm)** ).

"Bwo bwushed!" Jun climbed over to Isao and tugged his arm. She giggled.

"You're too smart for your own, knowing all these words and stuff. You're a blabbermouth too, remind me not to tell you any secrets." Isao grinned and picked her up, hugging her. "Good thing you'll stay young and innocent forever~"

Bbrring~ Bbbbrrrrring~

"The maid will get the phone." Kyoya answered, sighing. He was happy to be home with his family.

"Master Isao, it's for you." The maid walked in, carrying the phone. "It's a young man, says he forgot to tell you something?"

All of them fell silent, Kyoya glaring at the phone. Kaoru was laughing so hard he couldn't be heard, and Jun was smiling like an idiot. Even as a baby she knew when her brother was embarrassed.

"Ah... Okay." Isao took the phone. "Hello? This is Isao O-"

"Ootori-san? Ah, hi! I'm glad your maid got you on the phone~ I forgot to tell you, I'm joining your class, and the teachers say you'll be my helper! I'm very excited to be your classmate, Ootori-san-no, I should call you senpai, huh? Okay, senpai it is!"

"I-uh-wait-" Isao tried to cut in, but was ignored by energetic boy.

"Well, senpai, I'm Akihiko Kaze! You can call me Aki for short!"

Isao blushed slightly, feeling comfort in the fact the boy couldn't see his blush. The name sounded familiar, Kaze.

"G-got it, Aki." _what am I even saying?! I hate everyone but my family, what is up with this kid?!_

"Our fathers knew each other, senpai. Oh, may I ask you to try something? Can you call me 'Aki-chan' for a second?"

"Oh...um...Aki-chan-"

"I-I think I just got a nosebleed, so cute senpai~ I'll see you at school tomorrow! Bye!"

"WAIT-" but Aki already hung up.

"Akihiko? Hmmm... 'bright prince', sounds like a nice name. I'd guess Tamaki, but he and Haruhi don't have kids-"

"Who's Kaze, Daddy-Father I mean!" _This kid already changed me? No! This isn't some cheesy romance manga, it's reality._

"Oh, he's Takeshi's son? Understood. His father will hate this, or maybe he'll enjoy it. His mother will be happy, at least." Kyoya sighed.

"WOAH! Wait, the guy who was obsessed with citrus and stuff? That we had the huge sports event with?! Hlis son? Wow, that's funny. Small world, huh?" Kaoru laughed. "This is great, I'm glad you called Daddy 'Daddy' again! Is there a reason?"

"Oh, no." _Because I'm... cute..._

~time shift, to the very next day~

"Senpai~ Morning!"

Isao rubbed his eyes, it was very early and he wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not. "Aki-chan?"

Akihiko blushed a deep red, and turned his head slightly. "Y-yes?"

"It's so early, how are you this energetic?" Isao groaned, and leaned against his locker.

"I go to bed and wake up early, senpai!" Akihiko smiled slightly, hoping Isao didn't notice the eagerness in his tone. Isao did notice.

"Got it Aki-chan, come on. . . we have class, I'll show you around."

"Y-y-yes S-senpai!" Akihiko smiled sweetly. "So, you're really calling me Aki-chan? Even though we just met? I'm happy you're so kind, so where are your friends? I know you have to-"

"I have no friends." Isao said, walking forward, waiting for Akihiko to follow.

"Oh..I-I'm sorry senpai-"

"You're quite straightforward, why are you so friendly and energetic to a total stranger? I don't understand you, I don't get why you want me to call you Aki-chan. Why are you acting like this?"

"Oh. . . I guess because I've been stalking you for the past year~" The energetic one chirped, smiling. He wasn't alarmed this was creepy at all. "I've been watching you, following you, I kept your old homework and drawings and-"

"Woah...okay Aki-chan, kind of freaky." Isao laughed nervously. _Oh god what if he tries to kill me._

"S-sorry Senpai! I-I just. . . you were so cute. I'm glad I'm your only friend to be honest~"

 _Yep, he's yandere. Must keep him on good side!_

"I-it's fine, Aki-chan. Here, let me show you around, okay?"

* * *

 **AN: Haha~ Meet Akihiko, the son of Kyoya's rival, who has an obsession with Kyoya's son.**

 **Let's see where this goes, lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I've been updating like a storm, but that's because I'm avoiding my Mary Sue parody fic. Hahahaha.. ha... Also school's out on break, parents are at work still, brother is always talking to college friends. . . might as well write this :3**

 **Fun fact of the day: I don't like my own writing, I get super excited about it all, and talking about it but I don't really enjoy it. I kind of like this story though, because of Akihiko mostly. He's gonna be annoying and kind of fun.**

 **Hint of end: Ohhhhh god we're getting close to the end. Akihiko is part of it. Tell me what you think of him by the way, and how he acts with Isao.**

* * *

"And this our classroom. Hey? Why again don't you get student council to help?" Isao had no idea how he got from not talking and glaring to showing this boy around the school, having people staring and mumbling.

"Oh, I just enjoy you showing me around senpai~" Akihiko smiled, which lessened when he heard others mumbling.

"He's talking?" "He hasn't talked since his dad. . ." "Wow, he's warming up to the new kid quickly." "What a weird kid."

Isao shut his mouth. He opened it again, only to close it when more people talked. He shook his head, and walked faster.

"Senpai, why are they talking about you-a-and badly too?" Akihiko looked around, and frowned. "Senpai? Why aren't you speaking? You have such a nice voice too! Are you...scared? Are they scaring you?" His eyes widened when Isao didn't respond, but looked down. "They are?! Oh no! Did they physically hurt you at all?"

". . ." Isao didn't reply.

"Did. They. Hurt. You." Akihiko grab his shoulders, and glared slightly at the taller boy.

Isao shrugged, mumbling something along the lines of, "they never physically attacked me, they threatened to before. Don't worry, Aki-chan."

"I'm very worried now, senpai-"

 _Stop being nice, stop calling me senpai, stop it!_

"-I want to protect you, I'll keep you safe, I promise."

 _STOP IT!_

"So, please let me help you. I'll protect you!"

Isao looked up. _Does he really mean it?_ Isao thought. _But why? Why does he mean it?_

"I trust you, Aki-chan."

~Later that day at the Ootori's house~

"Has anyone ever changed you? Like really changed you? And you don't understand why?" Isao was with his parents, watching a movie, holding Jun. "I mean, you were one way and then you meet someone and you act different. L-like you stopped talking, and then someone comes around and your talking?"

"Tamaki." Kaoru and Kyoya both said, cuddling on the couch. "I seemed to change Daddy too, he wouldn't cuddle before I got him to ( **AN: chapter one of unexpected love-I just wanna let you all know, if you wanted to see it** )." Kaoru said, smirking at his husband.

"Oh. I see, I get it." Isao said, smiling. "Jun, it's your birthday tomorrow, huh? Three years old. You can walk and talk, wow. I'm so happy you're growing so fast." He pushed back her hair. "You're so pretty, I'll have to keep all the boys away from you."

"Bwo no." Jun pouted, and pulled her brother's hair.

"Bro yes." Isao nuzzled his forehead with her. "Do you want cake?"

"Yes pwease!" Jun hung onto her brother's arm. "Teach me bwo!"

"Okay, sure." Isao stood up, taking Jun into the kitchen. He got out ingredients. "How about cheesecake Jun? Good old fashion cheesecake." Jun nodded, smiling.

"Alright, let's start!"

~In the other room~

"The kids will be busy for awhile, won't they?" Kaoru said, grinning. " _Daddy._ " His grin turned into a smirk, teasing the older man.

"I suppose they will, _Papa._ " Kyoya leaned down and kissed his husband.

"Let's go upstairs, have the maids watch them." Kaoru said, pulling Kyoya up the stairs.

~back to kitchen~

"Now we just freeze it for four hours, okay Jun?"

"Mmhm!" Jun giggled, and dipped her finger in the bowl where the mix was. "Yummy~"

"Jun be careful, don't eat too much that has raw eggs. I know it's good, I'm a great chef, but it's dangerous!" Isao took the bowl away. He put it in the sink. "So, Jun. Next school year you start pre-k, yeah? You excited?"

"Uh-huh!" Jun reached towards the sink, only to be held back by her older brother. "No way are you eating any raw eggs, little lady."

"Bwoo why?"

"Because I said so." Isao chuckled.

"Hmph!" Jun crossed her arms.

~four hours later~

"Cake!" Jun clapped her hands, watching Isao pull out the mentioned dessert. "Cake!"

"Yes, I'll cut you a slice." Isao got out a knife.

"The cake is done?" Kyoya walked downstairs. "Papa's asleep upstairs, so let's save him a slice, okay?"

Both kids nodded, and smiled.

Kyoya smiled back, remembering why he decided to have a family again. He wanted his kids to have a warm feeling he never got from his father.

~Next day~

"F-for me?"

Isao nodded at Akihiko, giving him a slice of the cheesecake he saved for him. He handed him a fork too.

"For you." The Ootori boy smiled, trying his best to ignore Akihiko's small nosebleed. _Wow, he's quite the...expressive boy...I thought bloody noses were just in manga and animes...not real life._

"T-thank you Senpai!" Akihiko hugged the taller one, making Isao blush.

"Ah. . . n-no problem, Aki-chan." _Why do I continue to call him Aki-chan. . . he's a boy!_

"Can I eat it now?"

"Y-yes. Of course." _How can I mess with him?_ Isao wanted to freak him out a little, just a little. To see his reaction. It was his Papa's side of him.

"You want to share with me, senpai?"

 _Ah, that's it. I can scare him._

Isao mustered up the inner host in him, smiled and lifted Akihiko's chin. _Just like Uncle Tamaki, let's do this._ "Only if you feed it to me." Isao winked, and kept his smirk. _This has to make him a bit uncomfortable!_

A blush spread across Akihiko's face. "S-s-s-senpai?"

"What is it, Akihiko?" Isao leaned close, and placed a kiss on the boy's cheek.

 _Did I take it to far?_

"O-open. . . I-I'll f-f-feed you!" Akihiko smiled. _And I thought I was obsessed with Isao Ootori before but now. . . oh boy, he's going to be my husband whether he likes it or not!_ Akihiko thought, his blush turning darker. He held up a bit of cake to Isao, smiling more. "Say 'ahhh'!"

 _What. How. Why. WHAT?!_ Isao hesitated, but opened his mouth, surprised by the smaller's actions. He tasted the sweetness of the cake, and felt his cheeks flush.

 _Now._ Akihiko thought. _You'll be mine, I'll make sure of it._

 _Now._ Isao thought. _There's no chance of getting rid of him._

* * *

 **AN: haha, well I'll probably update again today. . . or get started . . . nothing better to do.**

 **Haha, welp Akihiko won't give up on Isao now (you messed up Isao).**

 **HahahahahahahahahahaIhavenolifepleasehahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Wow I am writing again I have no life, I started two hours after I posted the last one, jesus.**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **Fun Fact of the day: I'm super self conscious so I tend to push people away. My friends love me, I'm quite rude and say sorry a lot and I don't get why they love me. I'm sorry friends, I'm working on not being an ass.**

 **Hint of end: um. . .I don't wanna say this hint. But**

* * *

"Mother, I met a boy today and he's very kind. His name is Isao Ootori, and I was hoping we could invite him and his family over sometime. May I invite him over tomorrow? He's Kyoya Ootori's son." Akihiko was standing with his mother.

"Oh, well I don't see any trouble with it, Aki-kun. Father may grill him with questions, you know how he is with Kyoya. Okay, what are you two going to do here?" His mother, Kanan, asked.

"Oh. . . I have no idea!" Akihiko smiles, and skips upstairs.

"Takeshi, dear?" Kanan called across the house.

"Hm?" Said man walked in.

"Our son is friends with Kyoya's son. The kid is coming over tomorrow so be nice."

Kanan smiled when she got a glare returned to her comments.

~next day~

"Oh, let me call my dad." Isao pulled out his phone, still frazzled from the previous days events. The kiss, the flirts, all of it. "Papa?"

"Hello Isao~ What's up?" Kaoru's voice came from the other side of the call.

"My friend wants me to come over, can I?"

"Oh, sure."

"Okay, bye Papa!" Isao hung up, sighing. _I'm glad I got that call over with._

"So, what's the answer?" Akihiko grinned, grabbing the taller boy's arm.

"Ah. . . y-yes." Isao blushed slightly. He didn't want to get flustered over this boy, yet he did. Why? Why would he?!

"Good, I'm glad~"

~time shift because school isn't important~

"Wow, it's really pretty." Isao looked around, seeing the house and land around it. "It's really nice, actually. Are...are those orange trees? Wow... I didn't know you had any, Aki-chan."

"Well, we do~ Here, Senpai, I wanna show you my room~ It's really nice~"

"Okay, sure."

Akihiko grabbed Isao's arm, pulling him inside.

"Oi, Akihiko. Who's your friend?" Takeshi Kuze stood in front of his son, near the stairs. "Ootori's son, yeah?"

"Yes Father, this is Isao!" Akihiko smiled. _He is my senpai, and he will be mine. He is only mine. No one can touch him but me. Mine._

"Hello sir." Isao smiled sweetly, unaware of his friend's thoughts. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Tch, so how old are you?" Was the only reply he got.

"Oh, I'm turning 12 soon. Um. . . I'm 11 now-"

"Any ideas for a jo-"

"We're going upstairs, Father." Akihiko grabbed Isao's hand and pulled him upstairs. "I'm sorry Senpai, he must've made you uncomfortable, I won't let him do it again. This is my room!"

The room was fairly big, the narrator won't go in full detail but there was a big bed in the middle and lots of books. There was also a couple bowls with fruits. "Father says we should eat the skins of the fruits, but it tastes weird. I still eat it, but it tastes best as zest. Oh! Speaking of zest, you cook, right? Can...can you teach me how to make cake? I always end up messing it all up, I'd like to watch the master teach."

"Oh. I-I'm not. . . um. . . I can make a citrus fruit c-cake if you want." _Aki-chan. . . you're so cute. . . why-WAIT IM 11! WHY AM I THINKING THIS?!_

"Not what, Senpai?" Akihiko got really close, grabbing his shoulders. "If you're going to say cake master, you can stop talking. You will always be the master to me~" _I think it's working. I think my senpai gets my_ _innuendos. The upperclassmen were saying stuff like this, right? W-well he won't be able to resist me! I hope. . . I'll force him to not be able to resist me!_

Isao felt his cheeks heat up, he could've sworn it happened earlier, maybe yesterday? "A-Aki-chan? I-I. . . m-master?!" he squeaked out. "M-me?!" He heard enough about the word master, and mistook some smutty manga for fluffy romance ones. They used the term 'master' in odd ways.

"Yes, Master~" Akihiko laughed slightly, enjoying the reactions. Isao covered his face, and let out a whimper. He was very embarrassed, nothing else. Akihiko took this to mean 'I'm uncomfortable'. "Sorry Senpai, I was kidding. Let's make a cake!"

Isao nodded, and followed the smaller boy as they went to the kitchen. "What kind of cake do you want me to make?"

"Um. . . lime!" Akihiko chimed, smiling. "I haven't had anything lime in awhile."

"Oh, okay. Do you have limes?"

"YES! We have fresh limes outback! I'll grab them!" Akihiko ran out to the back, pulling a gardner out with him.

"Heh. . . so cute. Aki, you're just the cutest-what am I even saying? Oh he can't hear me. God he's adorable-"

"Isn't my son cute?" Isao jumped, and turned to face a young woman. "Yes, he is adorable. I see you've taken a liking to him, I'm his mother, Kanan."

"O-oh, h-hello ma'am." Isao felt his face flush. . . again.

"Hello, Kyoya's kid was it? I'll call you Isao-kun. I'm glad you could come, be sure to tell your dad hello for me." The woman walked out, giggling.

"Oh. . .he's still cute." Isao mumbled, leaning against the counter. "Might as well check to see if he has eggs and milk." Isao looked through the fridge, finding everything else he needed.

"I got limes!" Akihiko walked in. "Please, teach me Senpai~"

"Alright, first we mix the dry ingredients,"

Isao noted how interested Akihiko looked throughout the whole demonstration.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, I'll update tomorrow.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Happy holidays. . . well, I mean for me it's Chanukah so Happy Chanukah from this Jewish weirdo~**

 **Fun fact of the day: I really like the name 'Akihiko' it's just. . . beautiful, the meaning is nice, I love it~ also Isao wasn't suppose to be friends with Akihiko Kuze, he was suppose to meet someone who was a commoner, who was more adventurous and energetic and possessive. I changed it to a rich person.**

 **Hint of end: we're super close.**

 **Well Happy Holidays and make sure you take care of yourself and message me if you are upset I will try to help~ I love you all~**

 **I put a Hamilton reference in here, tell me if you find it ;P**

* * *

"I heard it was your sister's birthday tomorrow, I was wondering what she was into now. . . I wanna get her something!"

"O-oh. . . wait how did you know?"

Akihiko was eating the lime cake, sitting at the table with Isao. "Does it matter, Senpai? I want to get her a gift!" He rested his chin on his hand, grinning at Isao.

"Oh, well I guess a teddy bear would be cool. She likes what I like too, but I think it's because she thinks everything I like is great. Um. . . Maybe-I don't know, she's three and I got her a doll. . . I-" _How does he even know my sister's birthday? I haven't told anyone! Not even the teachers know!_

"Oh! I know! I'll get her a ribbon for her hair! How long is it?" Akihiko's eyes sparkled at the idea of a ribbon, maybe a pink one.

"It's, um, down to her shoulders. She's ginger so-"

"Pink, a nice delicate pink. . .right, Senpai?"

"Sure, yeah I think that would be nice." Isao smiled the warmest smile he could, causing Akihiko to blush a delicate pink, much like the ribbon he'd get her. Isao stopped smiling, his eyes expressing worry. "Are you okay, Aki-chan? You're red, again. I didn't say anything this time to make you blush so-"

"J-just. . . K-keep smiling. Okay?" Akihiko covered his face. "J-just like that."

"Eh, are you embarrassed?" Isao smiled again, lowering the other boy's hands. "We're just kids, don't be embarrassed now. You can be embarrassed when we're fifteen, I'll be sure to charm you then." he let out a chuckle, and kissed Akihiko's hand. "I promise, when we're fifteen I'll charm you so you'll turn red every day."

 _God my host side is showing again! And why Aki-chan? How did he manage to get me to be a host?_

"H-hai Senpai." Akihiko smiled, and kept his eyes on the boy who managed to consume his waking days.

~Jun's birthday~

"Aki-kun, your father doesn't know about-"

"Mother, I think I know when my soulmate's sister needs a ribbon. She'll love it, I'll see you!" Akihiko ran out of the house, ignoring his mother.

"-this Ootori boy being your soulmate. He's okay with you thinking it, but not acting on it-oh, you're gone. Have a good day, dear."

~ten minutes later~

"Wibbon!" Jun smiled when she saw Akihiko's gift

"Wow, you were right." Isao mumbled, nudging his friend. "She's totally ignoring the doll I got her." He let himself have a small pout, which Akihiko would find adorable. "I guess dolls are boring."

"Bwo no. Dolly can wea the wibbon!" Jun tied the ribbon around the doll. "See?"

"I see Jun, I see." Isao chuckled. "Wait until you see your cake, we spent lots of money on it-"

"You didn't make it?" Jun pouted. "But bwo. . ."

"I'll make you one later, Jun. Eat this cake first, okay?" Isao rolled his eyes and kissed her head. Jun was the only one to notice Akihiko's glare of jealousy. She smiled at her brother's friend, and said friend noticed an evil tint in her eye.

'my bwo' she mouthed.

"Aki-chan, can you watch Jun while I help my parents with cake. Thanks, the maids are here to help if you need anything." Isao ran into the kitchen.

"I'll give you first rights to hang out with him, as long as I get him." Akihiko held out his hand. "Shake if deal."

"Dweal." Jun shook his hand, smiling.

"I'm glad to be business partners with you."

Isao had no idea about their little deal.

~Hey I'm the author let's skip into two years when he's 14( **AN: he was turning 12 so yeah, he's 14** )~

Life had been hell. The deal made two years prior made him very confused why his sister and his best friend always talked about an agreement.

So there he was, playing with Jun while Akihiko played with his hand. "Bro, over here! Look, I braided my hair!" Jun grabbed Isao's hand. The one Akihiko was holding. Akihiko spared the girl a glare, while Jun smirked. "Isn't it pretty?"

"Yeah, it is Jun! It looks nice. Why don't you do hair when you're older-"

"Uh-uh! I'm going to be the heir of Daddy's company, since you're going to be a baker! I'll be the best worker ever. I'll wear my hair in braids and work hard and take over the company." Jun smiled, moving onto Isao's lap, letting her smirk grow. She grabbed Akihiko's arm and pulled him to cuddle with them. "Happy family." she mumbled, holding her brother and his. . . 'best friend'.

"Yeah, happy family. Our families are at Aki-chan's house, so we have time to kill." Isao smiled. "What should we-"

"Cake." Jun and Akihiko said at the same time.

"Ah. . . Okay! I'll start on a red velvet!" He exited the room.

"So when are you gonna tell him you're more than friends?" Jun moved onto Akihiko's lap, wanting to cuddle.

"I did. He upped us to 'best friends'. I don't understand, I'm really trying here."

"He's oblivious." Jun mumbled, playing with Akihiko's hair.

"You know you're very smart for a child."

"Shhhhh." Jun put a finger to his mouth. "Just shhhhhhhh. Why don't you ask him out, like a date?"

"Oh. . . I-I didn't think of that. I don't know, I'm bad at planning things, ya know? Help me with ideas?"

"Oh, how about an amusement park? Maybe a zoo?" Jun shrugged. "Aquarium?"

"Oh, yeah. Maybe aquarium, I'll ask when he comes back."

That took awhile, because he intended to make the cake perfect. Akihiko grew nervous, wondering if he would have to force the other boy to love him. _I'll make him say yes, even if I have to get rid of Jun. I like her, she's nice, but I'll eliminate her if needed. He is mine, my senpai and mine!_

"I finished the cake, sorry about that. I wanted it to be perfect for you. . . y-you both! Haha!" Isao blushed.

'Ask him out!' Jun mouthed.

"Hey, Senpai? Can I ask you something?" Akihiko looked up slightly.

"Oh, sure!" Isao moved to sit down.

"No. Let's go into the kitchen real quick, alone. Or your room. Yeah, where there's no other people." _So if I need to knock you out, I can._

"Okay, um. . . Ma'am?" Isao looked at a maid, who turned to him smiling. "Will you make sure Jun doesn't eat all the cake?" The maid nodded.

Isao took Akihiko's hand, pulling him upstairs. "I know you know the way but I have something to tell you too, and I'm too excited because you're my only friend and I never want that ruined. You go first, okay Aki-chan?"

"N-no! You go first, okay?"

"Alright, well here we go. . ."

* * *

 **AN: I'll update again tonight or tomorrow, what will Isao say? What will happen? Will it be super cliche, yes.**

 **Find out in. . . five minutes :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hahah back again.**

 **Fun fact: I like puns, they sometimes make people puncomfortable, and it's just PUNishing people. Lol.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Hint of end: . . . you know it already~**

* * *

"Hm, Takeshi? Why are you so opposed to this?" Kanan sipped her tea, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because they're kids, and I don't want them to think we'd approve of them dating anyway." Takeshi said, glaring at Kyoya.

"They're friends, they're not getting married." Kaoru mumbled, drinking his tea.

~at the Ootori household~

"Alright, well here we go. . . I know I won't be able to get rid of you, so I want to make a promise. When we're older, we'll get married! Promise me, okay Aki-chan? When we're out of school, you'll be my husband." Isao took his friend's hand, kissing it softly. "Here, I even bought small golden rings, they were cheap so I got two for us." he put a ring on Isao's ring finger, and then kissed the ring.

Akihiko felt his eyes widen, so he didn't have to lock him up in his house.

Eh, he could still do that for fun.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" Akihiko hugged him. Yeah, they were young. Akihiko was determined, and his passion would never die.

Isao saw that.

Isao proposed this early mostly from the love of his friend, but a small part of it? Fear. He feared Akihiko, and what his friend would do if he kept him at friend status. "I'm glad you said yes. Well we're getting married now." Isao smiled. He placed his own ring on his finger.

"Yeah, we are Senpai." Akihiko snuggled closer, and there was a clatter. When Isao looked down, he saw a small knife. _Yeah, good thing I asked him to marry me._ He thought, smiling. _It's kinda cute he's so protective._

And that was how Isao found out he was a doormat. That he enjoyed being a doormat.

"Well, we're getting married." Isao repeated, kissing the boy's head again.

"Yes we are!"

"Even if we met anyone else, okay?"

"Hai Senpai." _Whoever thinks they can steal you will be dead, okay?_

"W-wait! AKi-chan what are you doing-"

~Kuze house~

"Why don't you ask them about their relationship?" Kyoya sipped his tea. "It's not like it will hurt anyone if they do love each other."

~Ootori house~

"AKI-CHAN STOP THAT HURTS!"

"Say there will be no one else!"

"OKAY NO ONE ELSE PLEASE STOP TICKLING ME!"

Akihiko smiled, and continued his tickling assault. "Nope, you're too cute like this Senpai."

Isao was in tears, laughing so hard. His face was red from laughing too much. He covered his sides, trying to squirm away. "Please! My stomach hurts!"

Akihiko stopped, letting out a small laugh.

"You're so mean Aki-chan." Isao pouted. "My sides hurt from you tickling, why would you keep tickling me?"

"Because I could."

"Aki-chan, no."

"Aki-chan yes!"

They both laughed, and went back downstairs. Isao still laughing slightly. Jun smiled at her brother's 'husband'. "Brother-in-law, I'm happy to be your sister-in-law. We can have a wedding now, I'll get mister teddy and miss dolly."

Isao smiled. "Nah, not yet. We're gonna have a huge wedding with cakes and a ballroom and it will be amazing!"

"Kids, we're back. With Akihiko's parents, too. Isao, we have a question." Kyoya walked in, sitting on the couch with Jun. "Jun did you braid your hair? It looks nice."

"Yeah, I did Daddy!"

"Oh, what cute matching rings." Kanan said, lifting her son's hand.

"Oh, pre-engagement rings. We're not engaged now, but we made it official we will get married." Akihiko smiled sweetly.

"I bought them with my own money, so don't worry Daddy." Isao held Akihiko's hand.

Takeshi remained calm, but one look in his eyes said he was freaking out.

Kyoya and Kaoru were both quiet.

Kanan smiled sweetly. "Oh? Well can I help plan it? You should get married at 18, not now. Understood, Aki-kun-"

"No, Kanan. They're not getting married!" Takeshi started.

"Of course not, they'll be married in four years. Are you not listening?"

"Isao. . ." Kaoru frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I am-" Isao started.

"Yes." Akihiko interrupted. "We are both sure, right Senpai?"

"Yes." Isao smiled at his 'husband'. "We're both sure."

"Okay, if you're sure." Kyoya said.

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter is the last one, if you got close to Isao at all the next installment is about him and Akihiko. One more chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading, and thanks for support~**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Well, here it is. Last chapter, *sighs* . . . I'm sorry. I know Isao is the main focus, he will be next story too. I personally hate OCs but. . . Imma do this :3**

 **Funfact of the day: I love you all, and thanks for the support.**

 **Hint of end: This is the end of this installment. I may not, tell me what y'all think.**

* * *

"Hey, Aki-chan help me with this box!"

"Hai!"

A 27 year old Isao was carrying boxes in his new bakery. His (now actual) husband, a 26 year old Akihiko, rushed over and took some boxes. "I got it, reax okay?"

"I can't relax, tomorrow is my first day-no. . . OUR first day! We have to make everything perfect! We need to-"

Isao was shut up with a small peck from his husband. "Calm down, okay? It'll be okay. It will be perfect."

". . . Okay, I guess." Isao sighed, putting the box down on the floor. "I was thinking we'd make that wall a small showcase of the types of cakes, and yes we're giving free samples. Then maybe we'd have tables and chairs here. I know it's like a commoner shop but I think it'll be cute."

"Well, to make us different why don't we have a chandelier? A revolving cupcake holder?" Akihiko smiled, hugging his husband.

"Oh come on, stop joking! Let's set up." Isao pushed his husband, laughing.

"Okay, I'll grab the tables." Akihiko left the room, presumably to grab tables. Isao smiled, setting up the lights, humming. "Aki-chan, I'm so exhausted. I need you to wake up, so hurry."

"I have two tables in my hands, wait." Akihiko walked in, and set up the tables. He turned to his husband. "What did you need-" He wasn't able to finish that thought, because he was tackled by Isao. Isao planted kisses all over Akihiko's face. "S-Senpai-"

"Not Senpai, husband. Thanks for waking me up." Isao winked, and stood up. "I love you~"

About three hours later a small tune they knew well (one going 'kiss kiss fall in love') played across the room. "Ah, it must be Jun." Isao picked up. "Hello?"

"Isao, I just finished my last class and I was wondering if you needed help setting up. I mean, before I go to work. Daddy knows I'm going to be the best first female head of the company!" A female voice came across the line, Jun. "Obviously, he's correct."

"We finished already, Jun, you should head to work. Good luck." Isao hung up right away, mumbling about her being full of herself.

"Well, mister Ootori-Kuze, let's get back to work."

"Why did we combine our last names again?" Isao started turning out lights. It was getting late.

"Your aunt-sorry, favorite 'uncle'-" Akihiko smirked, causing Isao to blush.

"I was ten!"

"-was in America, and suggested it." Akihiko finished, snickering.

"Stop laughing!" Isao hit his shoulder slightly.

"I'm sorry, you're just cute. I got you a present, for starting this bakery." Akihiko pulled out a bag, and handed Isao dragonfruit. "I think you could make a masterpiece, my cake master."

"Mmm, I'll find a way Akihiko."

No matter how many times Isao said his name, Akihiko would always blush.

"You're mine." Akihiko hissed, tackling Isao with a hug.

"I'm yours."

~next day~

Obviously the bakery was a success, the old host club made sure of it. Isao was pretty popular, which made Akihiko mad.

He was too popular.

"So do you have a number?" A girl was leaning over the counter, talking to Isao. She was there too late, it was almost closing time. Akihiko was glaring.

"Oh, we have a company number if you want." Isao smiled. _Please. . . please don't continue, I don't know what Aki-chan will do!_

"I meant personal, but how about a drink?" The girl smiled.

"How about I call you a cab home miss?" Akihiko took her arm. "Let's go." She happily complied, hoping to at least get one man.

"Oh no. . ." Isao sighed. He finished closing up shot.

~two hours later~

"Well aren't you bloody? Had fun killing some girl?" Isao looked up from the book he was reading in bed. His husband was soaked in blood and holding a small knife. Isao was scared the first couple of times, but has grown used to his antics.

He also thought it was still cute, because he figured out he was a masochist.

"She was a threat!" Akihiko pouted. "She was gonna steal you!"

"Take a shower, then come to bed." Isao smiled. _Cute pout._

"Why don't you shower with me?"

"This chapter in interesting, now shoo."

Akihiko made a noise of disapproval, but went into the bathroom. Soon the shower running could be heard.

"Maybe I will join him. . . once the blood's gone. Hopefully this won't happen again."

It will.

He knew this, and he was ready for anything that came their way.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's the end, I'm probably not gonna do the third one unless y'all want one.**

 **I may try my hand at Undertale.**

 **Who knows?**

 **Maybe another Ouran, but different ship?**

 **Well, thanks again.**


	14. Next one's up!

**AN: The next installment is up (it's been up, oops haha). It's Unaccepted Marriage.**


End file.
